Torrington
Torrington es un barrio de Staunton Island. Es uno de los mas importantes de la isla, junto con Bedford Point, ya que aquí se encuentran bastantes lugares de interés, tales como tiendas, edificios, casinos e iglesias. Este será un barrio muy recurrido a lo largo de los juegos (GTA III, GTA: LCS y GTA A), ya que aqui residen bastantes personajes importantes y hay bastantes lugares de interes. Torrington es territorio dominado por los Yakuza a lo largo de la historia de Saga GTA, luego de la muerte de los Lideres de los Yakuza, Torrington queda libre ya que no esta dominada por una banda especifica. = Lugares de interes = Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories [[Archivo:KenjisCasino.PNG|thumb|right|250px|Vista aerea del The Big Shot Casino]] Big Shot Casino - 1998 Casino perteneciente a la organizacion criminal Yakuza, el casino no es accesible el interior, pero el techo si lo es mediante unas escaleras. El actual Waka-Gashira es Kazuki Kasen, cuya esposa, Toshiko Kasen quiere eliminar. Para ello contrata los servicios de Toni Cipriani. Historia Los Yakuza recien llegan a Liberty City. Kazuki Kasen el Lider de los Yakuza se establece en el Big Shot Casino. Kazuki esta haciendo todo lo posible para que su Banda se adueñe de la cuidad, tanto que se olvida de su esposa Toshiko Kasen. Toshiko esta harta de su vida al lado del Lider Yakuza, asi que contrata a Toni Cipriani para terminar con su esposo. Cash in Kazuki's Chips thumb|250px|The Big Shot Casino, ([[1998) (LCS)]] Toshiko encarga varias misiones a Toni en las cuales debe interferir en los negocios dirigidos por su esposo Kazuki, Toshiko al ver que sus planes no habian salido como querian, asi que decide terminar con el Waka-Gashira, para ello le dice a Toni Cipriani que intersecte a Kazuki en el Piso Franco en Newport (el mismo que en 2001 usara Claude Speed para vivir). Ahi los Yakuza logran sacar a salvo a Kazuki y lo llevan al Casino. Toni debe seguirlo, al llegar Kazuki reta a Toni a un Duelo Japones, con unas Kanatas, en el techo del Casino, Toni sale victorioso, y de debe llevar la espada a Toshiko la espada de su esposo para que esta sepa que su esposo ya ha muerto. Adios a los Kasen Toshiko al enterarse de la muerte de Kazuki, no esta satisfecha, ya que decide quitarse la vida tirandose por una ventana de su Apartamento Apartamento de Toshiko Este es el apartamento al cual iremos para tomar las misiones de Toshiko Kasen. No es accesible, la unica menera de ver su interior es en los videos introductorios de las misiones. Tiene una decorado típico oriental y una jaula en la cual tiene un canario amarillo. En el costado derecho tiene un estacionamiento donde Toshiko guarda su Stretch. Love Media thumb|right|200px|Vista aerea del Edificio [[Love Media]] Edificio donde tomaremos las misiones para Donald Love. Sus vidrios son transparentes pero no rompibles. En este lugar Donald Love le dara unas misiones a Toni Cipriani, las cuales incluyen la campaña politica de Love contra Miles O'Donovan. Luego que Donald pierde las elecciones, queda en la banca rota por lo cual, reside en un apartamento en Shoreside Vale, por esta razon quiza Donald Love haya perdido el Edificio, pero lo haya recuperado al tener los planes del proyectode Avery Carrington. Grand Theft Auto Advance Pachinko World - 2000 Historia thumb|right|200px|[[Mike frente al Pachinko World]] Tras la muerte de Kazuki y Toshiko los Yakuza se han debilitado dentro de Liberty City. Asuka Kasen (hermana de Kazuki) es la nueva Lider y encargada de lenvantar el respeto de los Yakuza en la cuidad. Asuka conoce a Mike, quien es de mucha importancia, ya que logra rescatar a Yuka, la sobrina de Asuka del secuestro en que se encontraba, proporcionado por Cisco y el Cartel Colombiano. Ganando territorio Asuka queda sorprendida del trabajo de Mike, asi que le da trabajos para que este recupere territorio perdido por los Japoneses. El mas importante es el Pachinko World (The Big Shot Casino), que termino en manos de otra Banda luego de la muerte de Kazuki y Toshiko. Los requisitos de entrar al Pachinko World es llegar con vestimenta blanca, Mike no puede acceder al Casino. De regreso al poder Mike logra ganar el Pachinko World para los Yakuza. En el 2000, Kenji Kasen es el encargado de un club en Hepburn Heights, el Club Kenji's que funcionaba como base, a diario los Yakuza se enfrentaban con la otra banda residente en Hepburn Heights, los Diablos. Luego de que Mike gana el Pachinko World, Kenji decide mudar su club a Torrington para denuevo establecer su base en Staunton Island. Grand Theft Auto III Kenji's Casino - 2001 thumb|200px|[[Claude Speed frente al casino.]] En el 2001, el hermano de Kazuki, Kenji Kasen, se convierte en el Waka-Gashira y vuelve a tomar las riendas del casino, cambiandole incluso el nombre. Historia Claude tuvo problemas con la Familia Leone, ahora se encuentra con los Yakuza, Asuka la hermana de Kenji le encarga terminar con el Don de los Leone. Claude cumple con el trabajo, por lo cual atrae la atencion del Lider, Kenji Kasen quien le ofrece trabajo, para ello Claude debe ir al Kenji's Casino. Kenji le da unas misiones a Claude, como lo son robar unos autos, recoger unos paquetes, etc. Asesina a Waka-Gashira Luego Donald Love contrata a Claude Speed para que asesine a Kenji haciendose pasar por un miembro del Cartel Colombiano. Luego de esto no se sabe el futuro del casino. = Otras Localizaciones = Jefferson St. Credit Union Es el edificio mas alto del barrio, de la isla y de la ciudad. Aunque no es accesible es un buen decorado. Es un edificio de créditos. AMCO Petroleum Company La compañía petrolera tambien tiene un espacio en Torrington. Bomb Shop Este lugar aparece unicamente en GTA A, esta situado en Torrington, frente a la estacion de Policia de Staunton Island. Se toma en cuenta durante la mision "Salario Obrero" en la cual Mike debe cargar un auto con explosivos para terminar con un edificio en Newport. Departamento Policial El departamento de policia es el central dentro de Staunton Island, aparece en GTA: LCS, GTA A y GTA III. Historia El Departamento aparece en 3 juegos, pero es en GTA III que se hace notar. Kenji Kasen quiere poner a prueba las habilidades de Claude Speed, y para ello le pide rescatar a Kanbu, un miembro destacado de la Familia, que a sido arrestado por la Policía. Kanbu revienta thumb|right|200px|[[Claude Speed|Claude colocando el coche bomba]] En esta mision Claude debe conseguir un auto de la Policia y cargarlo de explosivos. Luego debe dirigirse al departamento de Policía de Torrington donde guarda prisión Kanbu, Claude activa la bomba tras el departamento, luego saldrá Kanbu y logran escapar. Luego de este acontecimiento el Departamento de Policía no tiene mayor relevancia. FBC Bank Otro banco de la ciudad. = Acontecimiemtos = Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Donald Love *The Morgue Party Candidate *Steering the Vote *Cam-Pain *Friggin' for the Riggin' *Love & Bullets *Counterfeit Count *Love on the Rocks Toshiko Kasen *More Deadly than the Male *Cash Clash *A Date with Death *Cash in Kazuki's Chips Grand Theft Auto Advance * Salario Obrero * El Héroe Joven Grand Theft Auto III Kenji Kasen *Kanbu revienta *Grand Theft Auto *Trato sigiloso *Shima *Heroína = Residentes notables = * Donald Love * Kazuki Kasen * Kenji Kasen * Toshiko Kasen Categoría:Localizaciones de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Localizaciones de Grand Theft Auto Advance Categoría:Localizaciones de Grand Theft Auto III